The invention is directed to a method for determining the charging current and the temperature of an accumulator or secondary battery.
The invention is also directed to a circuit arrangement for determining the charging current and the temperature of an accumulator or secondary battery given the assistance of a calculating and control unit.
Particularly in mobile radio telephone devices, for example cordless telephones, GSM cell phones, etc., both the charging current flowing into the accumulator as well as the temperature of the accumulator may be measured for monitoring the charge of the installed accumulator and, monitored with the assistance of a calculating and control unit, (e.g. a micro-processor with present in the mobile radio telephone device.
It is known to employ a voltage divider with a NTC resistor for temperature measurement, the NTC resistor being in thermal contact with the accumulator. The temperature-dependent change of the value of resistance of the NTC resistor yields a voltage change at the voltage divider that represents a criterion for the temperature change of the NTC resistor and, thus, of the accumulator. The characteristic of a NTC resistor is non-linear and, for exact temperature measurements, either a narrowly toleranced NTC resistor must be employed or the circuit must be balanced at a specific temperature. The output voltage of the voltage divider is usually converted into a digital value with the assistance of an A/D converter, this digital value being further-processed in the calculating and control unit and also being capable of being utilized for the control and regulation of the charging event, such as for controlling a charging current switch, for example.
The measurement of the charging current usually ensues with the assistance of a precision resistor; i.e., of a shunt traversed by the charging current, wherein the voltage drop across the precision resistor is amplified in a separate amplifier circuit and is then input to an A/D converter whose digital output value is available to the calculating and control unit.
The above-described way of determining charging current and accumulated temperature is comparatively complicated, particularly when greater precision of the measurements is desired.
A feature of the present invention is to create a method and an arrangement for determining charging current and temperature of an accumulator that enable exact measurements with feasible outlay. In particular, a feature of the invention is to make both required values available with the assistance of a single circuit arrangement.
These features are achieved with a method of the previously des wherein a part of the charging current is inventively amplified via a transistor that is in thermal contact with the accumulator. An output voltage of the transistor amplifier circuit is measured once at a known temperature for determining a reference value. The output voltage is then measured at the temperature to be determined with the charging current turned off and is measured at the same temperature with the charging current turned on. The temperature and the charging current are then computationally determined from the reference value, the voltage with the charging current turned off and the voltage with the charging current turned on.
The invention utilizes the temperature-dependency of the base-emitter voltage of a transistor that works in an amplifier circuit for the charging current, so that both the temperature as well as the charging current can be determined by corresponding interpretation of a single output voltage with the charging current turned on and off. Since a microprocessor, as well as a controlled charging current switch, are usually already available in the standard applications, the required outlay for component parts is minimal.
A very simple determination of the charging current derives when the charging current I is determined according to the equation I=(U.sub.A,I -U.sub.A,o)/V.sub.I, where V.sub.I denotes the gain .DELTA.U.sub.A /.DELTA.I for current changes.
On the other hand, the temperature can be easily determined when the temperature T is computationally determined according to the equation T=T.sub.o +(U.sub.A,o -U.sub.ReF)/V.sub.T, whereby V.sub.T denotes the gain .DELTA.U.sub.A /.DELTA.T of the transistor circuit for temperature changes.
A silicon transistor is advantageously employed in the invention, since the temperature-dependency of the base-emitter voltage of a Si transistor is especially suited for the purpose of the subject.
The features of the invention are also achieved with a circuit arrangement of the previously discussed species wherein a transistor operated in an amplifier circuit is brought into thermal contact with the accumulator. Charging current is supplied to the accumulator via a controlled charging current switch. A part of the charging current is supplied to the input of the amplifier circuit, and an output voltage of the amplifier circuit is supplied to a calculating and control unit via which the switch is also controlled. The calculating and control unit is configured for calculating the temperature at the charging current from a reference value of the output voltage determined, given an opened charging current switch a known temperature, the value of the output voltage determined at the temperature to be identified and with an opened charging current switch, and the value of the output voltage determined at the temperature to be determined and given the charging current switched on.
The advantages of such a circuit arrangement lie in the high precision of the identified values of temperature and charging current of an accumulator that can be achieved given little outlay. The circuit was mainly developed for use in mobile radio telephone devices, (e.g.,) cordless telephones that are charged at a base station or in a charging shell. However, it is fundamentally suited for other types of accumulator-operated electronic devices such as radios, television sets, lap tops, etc.
For a simple determination of the charging current, it is preferable to configure the calculating and control unit to determine the charging current I according to the equation I=(U.sub.A,I -U.sub.A,o)/V.sub.I, where V.sub.I denotes the gain .DELTA.U.sub.A /.DELTA.T of the transistor circuit for current changes.
The temperature can be determined with little outlay when the calculating and control unit is configured for determining the temperature T according to the equation T=T.sub.o +(U.sub.A,o, U.sub.A,Ref)/V.sub.T, where V.sub.T denotes the gain .DELTA.U.sub.A /.DELTA.T of the transistor circuit for temperature changes.
The acquisition of the charging current takes on an especially simple form when a precision resistor lies in the charging current branch and the voltage drop-off at this resistor is supplied to the amplifier circuit. The voltage drop-off can thereby be expediently supplied to the base of the transistor via a base resistor.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth, in part, in the description that following and, in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.